


The Reunion

by fromacpho



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacpho/pseuds/fromacpho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe are reunited after several weeks apart. A short birthday erotic gay fic for a lovely friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esperante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperante/gifts).



Finn gazed up from the depths of his mug. The cantina swirled with activity around him. A table of Gotals argued over a card game in a corner across from him. A rowdy mix of human and Zabrak women who Finn recognized as Resistance starpilots were screaming with laughter and sipping glasses of amber liquid, poured from a large clear bottle at the centre of their table to his right. He knocked back the remains of his drink and signalled to the serving droid to finish up his bill.

“Leaving already?” said a voice behind him. Finn spun around and before him stood a tall man with an unshaven face and dishelleved hair, wearing civilian slacks, knee-high black boots and a black leather jacket. His dark eyes glinted in the dim light of the cantina and a grin spread easily across his face.

Poe Dameron.

“I didn’t think – I thought you weren’t coming back for another –,” Poe pulled Finn up from his seat, wrapping his arms around him tightly, squeezing him with his entire body. Finn laced his fingers through Poe’s hair as his cheek brushed against Poe’s scratchy face. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of stale sweat and engine fuel. Their lips found each other and they kissed. Poe’s hands moved up to cradle Finn’s face as his tongue explored his mouth. It had been three weeks since he’d last tasted him, and Finn couldn’t get enough. He broke the kiss, and they were both breathing heavily.

“I just came. I heard you were back early too.”

Finn searched his face, as if looking for some change since they had parted back on Yavin 4 what felt like an age ago. Poe’s hand traced its way down the zipper of Finn’s jacket, resting over the bottom hem.

“Let’s get out of here,” said Finn, his face felt hot, suddenly conscious of the attention their embrace had garnered in the cantina. “I got a room at a boarding house in the 3rd ward.”

“Sounds good,” said Poe. Finn dropped some coins on the table and they made their way through the clouds of smoke coming from a table near the exit.

The cold evening air brushed against their skin as they made their way through the crowded street. It was still early, and groups were bustling in and out of scattered cantinas and boarding houses along the working class strip of the city. Poe listened attentively while Finn filled him in on the details of his most recent meeting with Rey and the new Jedi collective, and interlaced his fingers with Finn’s, their shoulders brushing against each other in the crowded street.

“Let’s go this way,” said Poe, interrupting Finn and pulling him down a side street.

“Do you even know where you’re going Dameron? You know you’re sense of direction doesn’t always translate well on the ground…”

“That was one time!” Poe said, incredulous. He grabbed Finn by the shoulders and pushed him up against the stone wall and kissed him.

Finn broke the kiss, “Someone will see us!” he hissed. Poe had him pinned against the wall, pressing his muscled body against him.

“No one’s around,” he said into Finn’s ear. Poe bit Finn’s earlobe sharply and Finn gasped, then groaned as Poe nibbled more gently. Poe moved to Finn’s neck, kissing him and tickling him with his stubble.

“Poe!” Finn cried out.

“I missed you,” said Poe simply, looking into his eyes. Then: “I want to taste you again.” His hands moved down Finn’s sides and reached for his belt. He pulled Finn’s shirt up until his cool fingers made contact with Finn’s warm abdomen. He ran his rough hands up Finn’s chest until his fingers found his nipples. They kissed again, and this time Finn’s tongue strained against Poe’s, desperate to explore his warm, wet mouth.

Finn reached under Poe’s jacket and grabbed at him, pulling him closer to him as Poe pinched his nipples sharply. Finn could feel himself straining against the fabric of his trousers, and felt Poe hardening against him. Poe dropped suddenly to his knees, his hands slipping down Finn’s chest to his belt. Poe pressed his face into Finn’s crotch and inhaled deeply. Finn shuddered, one hand moving up to stimulate his nipple while the other wound itself into Poe’s hair.

Poe tore open Finn’s belt and pulled his trousers down to his knees, pulling him into his warm mouth. Finn gasped and leaned back against the cold stone wall. Poe grabbed Finn’s buttocks as he worked on his member, pulling on his own out with his other hand. Finn laced his fingers into Poe’s dark hair, looking down into Poe’s dark, lidded eyes as they gazed up at him.

The bustling street was only a few feet away, and a boisterous group of Gotals strolled past, their laughter echoing down the street. Finn grunted and groaned as Poe took him deep into his throat. Poe paused, looking up at him, taking him into his hand. Finn pulled him up and kissed him, groping and taking Poe into his hand. Poe moaned into his mouth and Finn bit his bottom lip. Poe cried out and Finn deftly twisted Poe around and pinned him to the wall.

“I missed you too,” Finn breathed into his ear, before dropping to his knees to take Poe into his mouth.

 


End file.
